Eternal Darkness of the Angel's Mind
by MariaMaria
Summary: After Christine leaves with Raoul and erases Erik from memory, Erik is offered liberation from his haunting memories. A close cross of 'Eternal Sunshine' (idea wise) and 'The Phantom of the Opera' (character and setting wise). Rated 'R' just in case. Coul
1. An Authoress' Note

**A/N:** I apologize, the story hasn't started yet. I've never written a fanfiction, so I'm going to give a brief synopsis of the plot, if you will, because I had no room in that little box to say thus. And the idea literally came to me five minutes ago, so I'm going to need time to illustrate this story in my wee old brain. Sorry for the inconvenience.

Disclaimer: I do not own either 'The Phantom of the Opera' or Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind'. Thank you.

First of all, if you haven't seen 'Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind', it's about a man who attempts to erase his former girlfriend from his memory, after she had just done the same to him. As all the memories are being erased, however, he soon realizes how much they meant to him, and fights to keep them with him.

Okay, NOW for the plot summary that will enable us to understand:

We all know Christine and Erik had some good times, yes. I'm afraid, however, their relationship ultimately ended in tragedy, what with Christine leaving with Raoul and Erik being left in his solitude, with nothing but the painful memories of his tainted love.

But what if he could be rid of those memories of Christine?

What if he could begin his life anew as tough she never existed?

What was life before Christine?

What would become of Erik?

Better yet, what would become of the infamous Phantom of the Opera?

Would he be a happier man?

And how is he so sure that Christine is now a happier woman?

Despite the pain, the rage, the hate, and the tears between two people,

Remember,

"You can erase someone from your memory, but you can't erase them from your heart."


	2. Upon Awakening

**A/N:** Perhaps I should have mentioned this before, but just like the movie, the story also skips around in time. To write it in chronological order would take out the challenge, I'm afraid.

* * *

Erik awoke in a blissful content. 

He looked out from his coffin into his home beneath the world. It was darker than a night without stars, with a chilling peace that could easily be compared to one's final resting place six feet underground. Erik lay idle in his coffin for several moments in the black silence, looking to the ceiling above as he strained to test the silence.

He felt as though there was something else present. Someone else. He almost felt threatened to leave his coffin and prepare himself for the next fool that dared to wander where they were not welcome. After several more minutes of silence passed, however, his fears were assuaged, and he climbed out of his coffin.

His first words of the evening came as he walked along the hall to the restroom, when he passed an unfamiliar door. He stopped and stared.

"What in the world…?"

With slight caution, he came forward to turn the doorknob, pulling up his guard for what may lie behind it. Yet again, to his surprise, the door was locked.

"Oh, what is this madness?" Erik exclaimed, as he shook the doorknob several more times, once again having no luck.

Dumbfounded and defeated for the moment, Erik suddenly found himself determined to find what lay beyond the barrier. He went across the hall to his music room in search of something to aid him with this both ridiculous and probing task. As Erik entered his room of music he was not much less than shocked to find what was there as well.

Or rather, what wasn't there. Granted, there was his organ (oh how he treasured it), violin, and several other instruments, along with a few small stacks of sheet music and books for recreation. He reminded himself of the work he had to catch up with, of all the music he had yet to write. He had a story to tell. Yet, he hadn't the faintest idea what it was.

If he had not spent an extra moment in the room, perhaps Erik would not have noticed, but something was missing. The room felt emptied, uninspired, as though it had suffered hell, but was waiting to be stirred. He ran his fingers through his jet-black hair and adjusted the loose white mask adorned on his face. Suddenly he felt an immense sadness come over him. It was empty, difficult to fathom.

Like something or someone had been taken from him. But what? What could he possibly desire that he did not already have in the safety of his lair, beneath the Opera House? He had comfort, safety, music….

And what of the door? What reason would Erik have to lock it without a key fashioned to reopen it? What lay inside that he could not simply take above ground to be rid of?

"What lies beyond that door?"

* * *

**A/N (again): **Alright, this is the first real chapter to the first real story I've ever written on a fiction site, so it obviously needs some major editing. I do know the general direction I would like this to go, however, so please don't judge too harshly. I am much more than open to constructive criticism, too, so if there's any suggestions while I write, please don't hesitate to review! Thank you. 


End file.
